The Pirate And His Hero
by Hollyberries and Vanilla beans
Summary: Alfred agrees to help Arthur clean his house, but gets a little more than he bargained for when he discovers (and proceeds to make fun of) some of Arthur's old pirate clothes. WARNING- UKUS Lemon; Smut; Boy-Boy Love; Detailed sex


**WARNING- **This is a lemon. A smutty lemon. Includes BoyxBoy, rough sex, and a little bit of bondage. If that's not your cup of tea, then DO NOT read this story (please, it's not that bad, but if your sensitive I'd hate to scar your brain with kinky thoughts). However, if your here for the sex, then please enjoy. This one-shot is the result of a day dream I had and I thought it would be a decent story. Let me know what you think! Peace~Berries and Beans

"Ummmm... Arthur... This isn't really what I meant when I said I'd help you clean your place..."

Alfred called to Arthur from his place on the bedroom floor. He shifted his weight and tried to loosen the pressure of the ropes that had been used to tie him and left him incapable of standing. He flinched when the rope dug tighter into the skin on his wrists and exposed ankles. "Ouch... God damn, what is he doing...?"

_While cleaning the (surprisingly filthy) __expanses of Arthur's home,__ Alfred had found (and by found, that means he stubbed his foot on it and then tripped) an old trunk filled with even older, if that's even possible, clothes that Arthur had worn in what France called his 'rebel years'. __It was filled to the brim with pirate getup. __Which Alfred had found incredibly hilarious. _

_ "Dude, Alfred had said, and you make fun of my cowboy duds?! For reals? Hahahaha!" Apparently, unbeknownst to Alfred, Arthur did not appreciate jests made of his glory days. As America continued to clean the dusty expanses of shelves and cupboards, he missed the way England's eyes flashed and then turned steely. Alfred carefully touched a small, dusty vase on a low shelf. "Hey England, where is this from?" as he turned back around, some nasty smelling pink dust was blown in his face. "Ew! What is thi-..." Alfred fell to the floor, unconscious and snoring. Arthur chuckled darkly. "Well, old chap, you think my clothes are funny, do you? We'll see whose laughing at who when we're finished with our little game, won't we?" Arthur practically purred. Oh yes, this was going to be fun..._

"Ouch! Holy shit, what did he use to tie these knots? Sailing loops?" Alfred was still struggling on the floor in Arthur's room. Sighing as he realized all his efforts were pointless, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He waited. And waited. "Arthuuurrrr!" he attempted his best whiny voice (which he actually managed to pull off quite well). "Where are you!?" he tried again. "What is it poppet? Did you miss me?" Alfred craned his neck to gawk at the figure in the doorway. "Whoa, dude, are we playing dress-up now?"

Arthur stood in the entryway of the room with one hip cocked arrogantly, arms crossed across his chest, and a smirk on his face with wicked sin flashing in his eyes. He was in full pirate mode alright. Black, tight breeches with knee high black leather, buckled boots. A flashy, long, red captain's jacket with gold trimmed cuffs and sleeves to match hung over a loose, white ruffled long shirt. His outfit was topped off with a black, leather belt which contained two holsters for the pistols he carried to rest in and a large, red and white feathered captain's hat. Alfred was getting kind of hard just looking at him. Not that he'd ever admit that.

He tried to laugh off his arousal casually, hoping that Arthur wouldn't notice. "Ha-hahaha, okay, funny bro. But come on, let's get back to cleaning..." Arthur's smirk turned into a feral grin. "Sorry, love. This is my game and you are going to play it by my rules. And if you break my rules... well then, you'll just have to be punished... won't you?" he stepped into the room and pulled a bullwhip out from under his arm. He twisted around and pulled the bedroom door shut. Alfred heard the lock click neatly into place. His mouth went dry. _Oh shit... _Kind of hard didn't even begin to describe his current state anymore.

Still, he didn't want Arthur to know how horny this type of situation made him. Nobody was ever supposed to figure out how big of a turn on domination was for him. Even Mathew didn't know. Alfred didn't want to think about how much shit he would get from the other countries if they heard that 'the hero' had a thing for taking it up the ass. "Ha, ha, ha... o-okay, England, buddy, let's not do this okay? We've got a good relationship going and I really don't think that you want-" Arthur strode across the room, stopped in front of Alfred, and with a surprising amount of strength, Arthur grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up onto his knees before him. Bending over, he crushed their lips together and forcefully invaded Alfred's mouth with his wet tongue.

Alfred attempted verbal protest, but in the end, it just came out sounding like a very excited moan. "Huuunnnhhh..." Alfred's eyes closed as he leaned into Arthur and pressed harder against the assault of teeth and tongue that made him want to lose his mind. Yes it was sloppy. Yes, it bordered on the edge of being brutal. But it was _hot. _And he absolutely _loved it. _"Nnnnmmmmm..." Arthur pulled away ever so slightly and pressed their foreheads together. America tried moving forward; he tried following England as he pulled away, still wanting more. England snickered breathily and his feral grin returned. His grip on Alfred's shirt tightened as he leaned his lips back in closer. Teasingly. "Ohhh, poor _baby_... Do you want _more?" _Alfred groaned. No. It shouldn't be him begging. He was better than that. But he wanted this. He _needed this._

He nodded slightly, his face flushed with humiliation as he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't quite catch that, what do you want me to do?" He set the bullwhip off to the side and started pulling Alfred's t-shirt up over his chest with both hands. Alfred groaned again. This time in a much more needy fashion. "I wnnnn nuuuu oo uccck nmeee..." He whispered quietly, his head still bowed low and his teeth fiercely gritted. "What was that, poppet? I still don't understand." Arthur pressed his mouth against the part of Alfred's neck just below his ear and gently scraped at the sensitive skin with his teeth. His hands drifted across America's nipples, lightly grazing and tweaking them, making him twitch and shift from leg to leg. "I wannnn ouu too fuc meee." Alfred's voice bordered on a slight snarl this time. England's hands drifted lower, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband of America's shorts and skimmed around the large bulge beneath his boxers. "Aw, I still don't understan-" "GOD DAMN IT, ARTHUR JUST FUCK ME!" That's all England needed to hear. He pushed Alfred down on his back and straddled him, whipping a knife out of one of his many pockets, he cut the ropes from every part of America's body except for his hands (after all, this was supposed to be a punishment). Then, he quickly rid Alfred of his pants while he leaned over him and sucked a deep purple and black bruise onto his neck. Alfred arched his back and moaned, pushing into the pressure that was now centered around his still covered, aching member. God _please, _he whimpered inside his head.

He threw his head back as Arthur continued his slow torture. The pain and pleasure he felt at his neck only increased the sensitivity at his crotch. "Arthuuur... _please_. I need you!" England looked up from the impressive job he had done on Alfred's neck. At the man who laid spread out and wanton beneath him. The man who was screaming for him to stuff him and send him into the euphoric state he so desperately craved. His laugh was filled with a predatory edge. His knife flashed in the light of the room as he shredded Alfred's shirt in order to bear his naked upper torso. "D-dude, Alfred managed to get out, not cool. That was my f-favorite shirt! C-couldn't you have just t-take-_ahh!-_taken the ropes off?" Arthur lowered his head and mouthed Alfred's jugular. Their eyes met, and he smiled. "Nope." Arthur ran his nails along the inside of Alfred's right thigh before moving his hand up and sliding down his boxers ever so slightly. America's cock strained against it's confines. "_Arthuuurrr..."_ Alfred couldn't wait anymore; he resorted to whining now instead of speaking. Arthur slide America's boxers down the rest of the way and Alfred's thick organ immediately straightened to full length, the tip dripped with precum that leaked down his entire length. Arthur ran the tip of his tongue over his exposed teeth and lips. _So beautiful_... He straightened and lifted his hands to unsnap the buttons of his jacket. After debating momentarily, he decided to leave the rest of his clothes on. Arthur unfastened his own pants and pulled them and his boxers down to just below his hips, letting his own leaking erection jut out and swell to full size.

Alfred shifted to sit up slightly on his pelvis rather than flat out laying down on his back, his face twinging with discomfort. "England my arms hurt!" he whined in his childish voice and let his face shift into a pout. England contemplated this. He wanted America to feel a little pain from being fucked but not from something as unclassy as numb arms. He was struck with an idea. He pulled his leather belt from his pant loops and wrapped it tightly around America's wrists. After urging Alfred to scoot back several feet, he wrapped the belt around part of the frame of his wrought iron bed and tightened it above Alfred's head. After cutting the ropes from Alfred's hands, he addressed him. "There, all better?" America tested the belt's strength before nodding. "Much, thank you." The wickedness returned to England's eyes as he smiled. "You might want to wait on the thanks, your going to need it later." He pressed his fingers to Alfred's lips and ordered him, "Suck." Alfred drew the digits into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, making sure to coat them thoroughly with his spit. Arthur's breathing hitched and he shuddered slightly when he imagined that hot mouth wrapped around his erection. _Later, old chap. You'll have the rest of the day to play..._ When England was satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers, he reached down to America's left thigh with his dry hand and slide his arm around it. "Open." Diligently, Alfred spread his legs to allow Arthur better access. England hesitated. "Alfred?" "Yes, Arthur?" Arthur smiled. "This might hurt."

Alfred threw his head back and his body convulsed as Arthur steadily pushed two of his digits completely inside of him. "AHHHH!" Precum flowed freely from America's erection. Arthur tilted his head to the side as he steadily thrusted his fingers in and out, over and over again. His grin grew. He looked into America's eyes and said in a naughty voice, "You like the pain, it brings you pleasure. Doesn't it?" Alfred tried to respond, "I-I..." Arthur didn't need an answer. He added two more fingers. Alfred forgot where he was. Who he was. All he could think about was the pain laced pleasure that twisted through his gut. The thrusts grew steadily and Alfred felt the feeling intensify. "A-arthur, I-I.m.. c-come...ing" Arthur brought his head close to Alfred's and took hold of his earlobe with his teeth, biting sharply before releasing and whispering in a hot voice, "That's right... come for me, doll." America's back arched greatly and he let out primal cries of pleasure as he released his load and covered his stomach and chest.

Alfred couldn't see straight. His breathing as shallow and irregular as he started to come down from his sexual high. Fingers pulled back and made a wet sucking sound as they slipped out of him, only to be replaced by something much harder and much larger. His hazy, half closed eyes met lust filled green orbs and that delightful feeling of sexual tension rushed into him again, leaving him shamefully hard again in a matter of seconds. "Arthuur, please..." Arthur pushed forward steadily until he was entirely sheathed inside of Alfred. America curled his toes and let out breathless, open mouthed whimpers while saliva trailed down the corner of his mouth. _Oh God... __YES..._He felt strong hands wrap around his calves to better position the angle of thrusts. _YES.. YES ...YES._ Alfred let out deep guttural cries, no longer capable of speaking as the rough thrusts increased and deepened to hit his prostate. He could feel the tightening feeling in his stomach that was the prelude to his second growing orgasm. His voice came out sounding extremely weak yet aroused. "Arthur... h-harder! P-please! YES, there! Oh _God..." _England increased the strength and speed of his thrusts and dug his fingers deeper into the skin on Alfred's thighs to spread his legs apart even further. There would definitely be bruises tomorrow. England smirked and leaned forward to press his mouth into Alfred's in a hot, tongue filled kiss. He felt America's body writhe and arch tightly. "Alfred, you are **mine.** You belong only to me. Never let **anyone** else touch you like this." Alfred's body thrusted up to meet Arthur's one final time before he came. His body jerked and twitched and he gasped out high pitched, breathy moans. The tight muscles clenching around him put Arthur over the edge and he came as well, grunting as he filled Alfred with his seed.

Alfred's eye lids shuddered and he could feel himself losing consciousness. Before he passed out, he felt his arms being released from the bonds above his head and set delicately down to rest at his sides. Warm liquid rushed from him as Arthur removed his now limp length and slender fingers brushed his damp bangs back from his face. Soft lips pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and whispered quietly in his ear. "_I love you, Alfred..." _The voice grew softer. "_We'll play more when you wake up..." _Warm kisses were placed against his neck. Alfred's world shifted from the brilliant white to a fading dark gray and finally down to black as he sighed and thought to himself, _So worth spending the morning cleaning someone else's house... _


End file.
